In Your Eyes
by SweetDemolition
Summary: Frank Iero est un jeune homme qui expérimente la vie universitaire, étudiant la photographie, il reçoit une lettre lui demandant de poser pour lui, lui promettant de le payer pour ce boulot. L'auteur de cette demande ? Gerard Way, étudiant dans la même université mais dans la section art.


Marchant dans les rues bondées du centre-ville, Frank regardait autour de lui, un bout de papier à la main et un sac à dos coincé sur l'épaule gauche. Cela faisait un an que le jeune garçon avait quitté sa ville natale du New-Jersey pour aller vivre dans un petit appartement New-Yorkais. Il avait intégré une université d'art dans laquelle il exerçait sa seconde passion : la photographie. Mais hélas, comme beaucoup d'étudiants, il était obligé de partager son temps entre les études et les petits boulots non fixes pour éviter de mourir de faim et de se retrouver à la rue. Souvent, il en venait à envier, ou plutôt maudire, les fils et filles à papa qui pouvaient vivre confortablement, sans se soucier d'un manque d'argent. Et bien oui, après tout, les frais et le loyer étaient gracieusement couverts ! Parfois, il avait presque envie de pleurer sur sa petite vie d'étudiant pauvre. Mais quand ça lui arrivait, il réussissait plus ou moins à se consoler en se disant qu'il était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait en ayant son petit chez lui, sans avoir de compte à rendre.

Il y avait quelques jours, le jeune homme avait été interrompu durant son déjeuné par un garçon de la section d'Art, il lui donna une enveloppe contenant une petite lettre et un plan. Quand Frank lui demanda ce que c'était, le type lui répondit seulement que c'était de la part d'un certain Gerard Way. A cette annonce, Frank avait rougi en écarquillant les yeux et en ouvrant légèrement la bouche, étonné et à la fois heureux. Cet homme était un étudiant, lui aussi en Art et entamait sa dernière année universitaire. Le plus jeune passait souvent ses journées à l'admirer et le prendre en photo à son insu. Gerard était quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux, limite froid, qui parlait peu et qui passait son temps à dessiner dans l'atelier ou à l'extérieur les jours de grand soleil, il n'était donc pas rare que Frank le croisait par pur hasard dans le parc du centre-ville, installé contre un grand arbre presque au bord de l'étang. De ce fait, il ne savait pas exactement s'il était juste fasciné par cet homme qui possédait un physique plus qu'agréable ou s'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort. Une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas du tout quand des filles tournaient autour de lui, complimentant de façon non sincère ses dessins avec l'espoir d'avoir ne serait-ce une seconde d'attention de la part du beau brun.

A cette pensée, Frank secoua la tête et fixa le papier qu'il avait en main. Ce papier était un plan le conduisant jusque chez Gerard, qui était à l'origine accompagné d'une petite lettre, ou plutôt d'un mot, vu sa taille. Par le billet de l'écriture, le jeune dessinateur demandait à Frank s'il pouvait lui servir de modèle pour un boulot et qu'en échange, il le paierait pour lui avoir rendu ce service. En règle générale, il n'aimait pas faire ce genre de chose pour l'argent, mais il était tellement juste de ce côté-là qu'il avait été le trouver pour lui dire qu'il acceptait, non sans rougir. De plus, c'était une occasion de rêve d'être en sa compagnie officiellement, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé à lui, un garçon au physique banal, selon lui…

Soupirant, l'apprenti photographe tourna à une rue et sortit ainsi du centre-ville. Frank laissa échapper un petit souffle de soulagement, heureux d'avoir pu quitter cette foule qui l'angoissait chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il s'engouffra ainsi dans un petit quartier assez étrange. Les rues étaient quasiment vides, seuls des clodos et des déchets emportaient par le vent s'y trouvaient. Il ne savait pas dire si ce quartier craignait ou non, et puis, il se rappela qu'il y avait des quartiers bien plus louche que celui-là. Ici, il y avait des immeubles, de vieux commerces et échoppes fermés, un bar qui semblait être encore ouvert malgré la crasse et les fissures sur la baie vitrée, non loin se trouvait une épicerie ouverte 24h sur 24, mais qui, même en dernier recourt, Frank s'était dit qu'il n'irait jamais acheter quoi que ce soit là-dedans, il avait bien trop peur de trouver des choses qui n'étaient plus de la première fraicheur et bien trop cher pour lui. En dehors de ça, il y avait des garages, des bâtiments surement à l'abandon ou mal entretenus et des immeubles. Frank s'arrêta alors pour regarder son papier histoire de voir s'il ne s'était pas trompé, mais hélas, tout portait à croire qu'il était sur le bon chemin. Il se gratta alors la joue en lisant l'adresse, il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut ainsi qu'il s'était arrêté pile devant l'immeuble où vivait manifestement l'artiste. Il fronça alors les sourcils en mettant tout dans sa poche puis s'approcha de l'habitation et chercha le nom de Gerard. Une fois trouvé, il sonna, s'attendant à entendre sa voix, il se mordilla la lèvre, mais la seule réponse qu'il avait pu obtenir était un bruit étrange et métallisé qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir subi un viol auditif, prouvant que la porte était ouverte. Se frottant l'une de ses oreilles, Frank poussa la porte déverrouillée et entra dans le bâtiment qui faisait tout aussi peine à voir que le quartier où il était placé.

Regardant un moment l'entrée de l'immeuble, le jeune photographe vit un vélo rouillé aux roues crevées posé négligemment contre le mur, non loin des boîtes aux lettres rayées et cabossées. A côté des escaliers se dressait un ascenseur, mais en jugeant de l'état du bâtiment, Frank ne voulait pas tenter de l'essayer. Ne lui restant plus qu'une seule option, l'étudiant gravit les escaliers en sortant de sa poche le plan pour vérifier l'étage et le numéro de l'appartement. Continuant son ascension, Frank sursauta brusquement alors qu'il venait de poser un pied sur le palier du second étage. Dans le logement à quelques centimètres de lui, il entendit manifestement un couple se disputer assez violemment, les hurlements et le vacarme sourd d'objets balancés lui prouvèrent qu'il était loin d'avoir été témoins d'une discussion pacifique. Soudain, le bruit de quelque chose d'assez gros percutant la porte d'entrée lui fit tellement peur qu'il avait failli hurler. Ne voulant en aucun cas s'attarder dans cet endroit qui lui faisait plus penser à un centre de fous plutôt qu'à des appartements, Frank continua de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où il devait se rendre.

Une fois arrivé, il souffla et s'appuya au mur d'une main pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait presque couru dans les escaliers pour éviter d'être encore surpris à chaque étage qu'il traversait, il n'était déjà pas en bonne condition physique, la faute à la cigarette, alors le fait de se précipiter pour enfin être à l'étage voulu le tua presque de fatigue. Tentant ainsi de reprendre un souffle plus régulier, Frank remit le papier dans sa poche puis remonta les lanières de sac à dos qui avait glissé de son épaule, ensuite il sonna devant l'appartement de son camarade universitaire. Il se mordillait la lèvre en attendant qu'il vienne lui ouvrir la porte, assez impatient d'entrer et d'en finir. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait hâte de terminer ce petit boulot et de rentrer chez lui. Ce quartier, cet immeuble… Tout ça le mettait mal à l'aise, il en venait à se demander pourquoi Gerard vivait ici. Le sortant de ses réflexions, l'objet de ses pensées lui ouvrir la porte. En le voyant, Frank fit un léger sourire qu'il perdit pourtant rapidement pour rougir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Gerard se tenait devant lui, les cheveux humides et torse nu, portant un vieux jean délavé noir non boutonné. Le pauvre photographe ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il se sentait stupide de rougir ainsi, devant lui. Heureusement pour lui, comme pour mettre fin à cette perturbation, le bel artiste lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans l'appartement en marmonnant à Frank d'entrer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Fermant alors la porte d'entrée, le jeune garçon avança dans le couloir et suivit Gerard dans ce qui devait être le salon. Même s'il avait un peu plus espoir de se trouver dans un appartement plus beau à voir que ce qu'il avait pu contempler depuis son entrée dans ce quartier, il ne fut tout de même pas surpris de voir qu'ici aussi, la pagaille y régnait.

« _Déshabille-toi et pose-toi là. »

Abasourdi par les deux premières paroles du magnifique étudiant, Frank écarquilla les yeux et rougit de nouveau en l'observant débarrasser le canapé rapidement, jetant vêtements et objets. Avec tout ça, le jeune garçon n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'entrée du salon, il était comme tétanisé par ce genre de demande. Quand Gerard se tourna vers lui, il remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait, il déglutit alors en s'approchant un peu de lui.

« _Bah ? Tu attends quoi ?

_Euh… Je dois vraiment me déshabiller ?

_Bah, oui.

_C-complètement ?!

_Ouais. »

Les joues écarlates, il se mordilla la lèvre et posa son sac à dos contre le mur de la pièce. Timidement, il retira alors sa veste puis son t-shirt. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de devoir poser nu, ce n'était pas qu'il était coincé, mais qu'il complexait énormément sur son corps. Il ne faisait qu'un 1m65, il avait les hanches rondes qu'il trouvait humiliantes, et côté entre-jambe… Et bien, il n'était pas si mal, mais il y avait beaucoup mieux ! Rien qu'à l'idée que le beau, le magnifique et très convoité Gerard le verrait complètement nu, il se sentait encore plus mal et idiot. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne pouvait pas naître avec un corps de rêve… Soufflant un peu et secouant la tête, Frank déboucla sa ceinture et déboutonna son jean sous le regard de l'autre homme, ce qu'il sentit bien sûr et le bloqua.

« _E-euh… Dis… Tu veux bien regarder ailleurs ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Mais enfin ! C'est gênant !

_C'est bon, on est deux hommes hein.

_Là n'est pas le problème… »

Frank soupira, ennuyé qu'il ne comprenne pas, mais en regardant par-dessus son épaule il vit Gerard lui tourner le dos, préparant son matériel. Un peu plus rassuré mais toujours maladroitement, il continua à se dévêtir. Une fois complètement nu, il cacha son sexe avec ses mains et s'installa sur le canapé alors que l'autre homme était assis sur une chaise, portant à présent une chemise qu'il avait laissée ouverte, les jambes croisées et ouvrant son carnet à dessin.

« _Allonge-toi sur le dos, plie ta jambe de mon côté et tourne la tête vers moi. »

Heureux de savoir qu'il ne verra pas son intimité, Frank hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il vit alors Gerard commencer à dessiner, ses cheveux courts et noirs tombant légèrement sur son visage. Le fait qu'ils étaient encore trempés ne semblait pas le déranger, d'ailleurs, quand il leva les yeux vers lui, l'apprenti photographe ne pouvait s'empêcher de piquer un fard. Le modèle était un peu surpris, bien qu'il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de l'artiste étaient magnifiques, d'un vert assez particulier qui lui plaisait grandement.

« _Tu n'as pas assez d'argent que tu vis dans ce quartier ?

_Pas vraiment.

_Tu n'aimes pas l'idée de vivre en colocation ? Ca pourrait t'aider…

_J'aime la solitude. »

Frank le regarda assez surpris d'une telle réponse puis il souriait un peu. Dans le fond, Gerard avait le caractère et le comportement typique d'un bon nombre d'artistes. Se mettant à l'écart des autres, solitaire, trouvant refuge dans son art… Oui, il en était presque une caricature. Pourtant, autre chose le chiffonnait…

« _Mais alors… Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de poser ?

_C'est le boulot qui veut ça.

_Ah… Mais pourquoi moi ? »

Le jeune dessinateur releva la tête, fixant les prunelles noisette de Frank qui rougissait encore un peu. Le regard de Gerard glissa lentement sur le corps dénudé de son modèle, de façon si érotique que ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il se sentait gêner d'être inspecté de la sorte. Il toussota un peu, comme pour faire revenir à la réalité celui qui l'examinait, hélas pour lui, le jeune homme ne cessa guère sa contemplation. Au vu de ses yeux, de son expression, il avait presque l'air fasciné, Frank se sentait presque beau quand il se savait observé de cette façon, ce regard doux ôta une partie de sa pudeur. Plus les secondes passaient, plus le silence s'installait, plus le photographe sentait sa gêne disparaître petit à petit, se disant que d'être contemplé de cette façon, presque passionnément, était très agréable.

« _Parce que tu es parfait.

_Euh… ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

Frank laissa échapper un petit rire, bien qu'un peu troubler, mais en voyant le regard sérieux de Gerard, les joues du modèle s'empourprèrent de nouveau et il se mordit la lèvre. Sérieusement, en l'espace de même pas vingt minutes, il se disait qu'il n'avait jamais autant rougi durant toute sa vie ! Alors comment, un homme arrivait à lui faire piquer des fards autant de fois en si peu de temps ? C'était complètement fou.

« _Gerard…

_Tu as un charme naturel, depuis quelque temps, tu me fascines. Je n'y vois aucun défaut. Tout est parfait, harmonieux… C'est rare de tomber sur une personne ainsi, qui a un physique en accord avec sa personnalité.

_Qu-quoi ? Ahah ! Moi je me trouve trop potelet ! Et puis, on me dit toujours que j'ai une tête de gamin !

_Justement. C'est ça qui me plaît. »

Que faire, que dire ? Frank n'en savait strictement rien, mais malgré qu'il ne comprenait pas énormément de chose dans ses paroles, il se sentait heureux. Jamais il n'avait été complimenté ni vu de la sorte. Pourtant, est-ce que Gerard se rendait compte qu'il était aussi une personne avec un physique envoutant ? Il avait bien l'impression que l'artiste se sous-estimait affreusement… Il aurait aimé lui poser bien d'autres questions, mais il craignait que cela l'ennuie et qu'au final, il lui fasse naître de l'agacement.

Passant ainsi une heure à poser, Frank commençait à s'endormir à force de ne rien faire, de rester immobile. Le bruit de son crayon griffonnant le papier le faisait un peu somnoler et l'irritait à la fois. Alors qu'il ferma un peu les yeux, il entendit la chaise en face de lui grincer, il les ouvrit à nouveau et vit Gerard debout, son carnet à dessin et son crayon posés sur la chaise. Il leva la tête et suivit du regard le garçon qui avait disparu de la pièce pendant environ deux minutes pour revenir avec un peignoir en main. Celui-ci le lui tendit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« _On fait une pause, met ça. »

Souriant et hochant la tête, Frank le prit et profita que Gerard était parti dans la cuisine pour se lever. Il enfila ainsi le peignoir puis le ferma. Une fois le corps couvert, il s'approcha de la chaise, assez curieux, puis il prit le carnet à dessin et se mordit la lèvre. C'était tout bonnement magnifique. Lui qui avait une très faible estime de son physique, il arrivait à se trouver beau dans ce dessin. Etait-ce ça, la vision que Gerard avait de lui ? Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses réflexions et il leva la tête, il vit alors l'objet de ses pensées revenir au salon, deux tasses de café à la main. Le jeune étudiant souriait puis reposa le carnet et retourna sur le canapé où il s'installa. Le second homme lui tendit une tasse, Frank la prit en le remerciant, souriant timidement, puis il y posa ses lèvres et but une gorgée en fermant les yeux. Sentir ce breuvage chaud lui redonna un coup de fouet, le réveillant un peu. De son côté, Gerard s'installa en face de lui en posant sa tasse sur la table basse encombrée et prit son paquet de cigarettes qui s'y trouvait.

Profitant à nouveau de ce silence, Frank l'observa allumer sa cigarette pour ensuite tirer dessus avec délectation, les yeux mi-clos. Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il posa la tasse sur la table et se leva pour aller vers son sac. De là, il l'ouvrit et en sortit son appareil photo. Ayant l'habitude de trainasser quand il avait le temps, il aimait prendre en photo tout et n'importe quoi, aujourd'hui, il voulait photographier Gerard ! Il voulait faire ça un peu plus officiellement, ou disons plutôt, plus audacieusement. Il avait beau en avoir pris plusieurs de lui, à son insu, cette fois il ne voulait plus se cacher… Souriant alors, Frank retourna sur le canapé et régla son appareil pour ensuite pointer le beau dessinateur de son viseur. Le concerné tourna légèrement la tête, venant à peine de tirer sur sa cigarette et rejetant la fumée, le plus jeune souriait et le photographia. Il continua ainsi pendant quelque temps, sans que Gerard ne manifeste un quelconque mécontentement, puis le concerné reprit son carnet, signe que Frank devait lâcher –à regret- son appareil photo.

« _Tu peux te remettre ?

_Oui oui ! Dis, tu savais que tu étais super photogénique ?!

_Bof. Aller, reposes ça.

_Tu me laisseras te photographier encore ?

_On verra.

_Et quand ?!

_J'sais pas. Bon, dépêches-toi. »

Tout en rigolant, il partit remettre son appareil dans son sac à dos puis retira son peignoir en retournant vers le canapé, étonnement beaucoup moins gêné de se montrer nu devant Gerard. Il se remit ensuite dans la même pose qu'il y avait quelques minutes et l'observa encore. Il aurait aimé le photographier en plein boulot, mais hélas, il ne pouvait pas bouger et ça le frustrait un peu. Pourtant, il arrivait à se consoler en se disant que ce n'était qu'une partie remise, qu'un jour, il pourra l'immortaliser pendant qu'il sera en pleine action, donnant vie à une nouvelle œuvre. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Frank adorait le contempler pendant que Gerard dessinait, il était encore plus magnifique, penché sur son carnet, les sourcils froncés et sa manière de lever pendant une fraction de seconde les yeux vers lui. Il aimait sa façon de tenir le crayon et de le faire voyager avec légèreté sur le papier, sa façon de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager un minimum son visage... Comment pouvait-il accumuler autant de beauté en lui ? C'était une énigme pour le petit photographe.

Après un peu plus de deux ou trois heures, Gerard termina son œuvre. Pendant qu'il partit dans la cuisine rapporter les tasses, Frank enfila son boxer et son jean. Tout en le boutonnant et bouclant sa ceinture, il alla à nouveau vers la chaise et prit le carnet. On voyait que Gerard avait un grand talent ! En plus de dessiner merveilleusement bien, il avait ce petit truc qui rendait ce qu'il dessinait encore plus beau que le modèle représenté. Frank se mordit la lèvre, heureux d'avoir pu lui servir, puis il reposa le carnet et alla remettre son t-shirt. Alors qu'il enfilait sa veste, le bel artiste le rejoignit et lui tendit les billets promis. Même si cela était convenu qu'il soit payé, il se sentait mal d'accepter ça, surtout après avoir vu son œuvre… Souriant, il repoussa sa main en secouant la tête.

« _Désolé Gerard, je ne peux pas accepter…

_Et pourquoi ?

_Parce que… Je trouve que tu n'as pas besoin de me payer, après tout, ce n'était pas une corvée pour moi ! J'ai réellement apprécié d'avoir été ton modèle !

_Bon… Alors, en guise de paiement… »

Frank le regarda de façon perplexe, mais quand Gerard le prit par le menton et se pencha lentement vers lui, sans comprendre pourquoi, il devint écarlate. Il était trop prêt ! Beaucoup trop prêt ! La situation commençait lentement à lui échapper, son cœur débutait une chamade incontrôlable. Ne sachant que faire, Frank ferma fort les yeux, attendant ce qu'il allait suivre et serra les poings. Au même moment, Gerard lui fit relever la tête, l'observant un moment, il se pencha ensuite encore plus et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Frank. Ecarquillant les yeux, il laissa échapper un gémissement malgré lui, contre la bouche de l'artiste. Ce dernier profita de cette petite ouverture pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du jeune garçon qui était paralysé tellement il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il gardait ses bras le long de son corps, les poings desserrés, les yeux grands ouverts, répondant par automatisme et maladroitement au baiser. Et son cœur dans tout ça ? Son pauvre cœur… Il palpitait si vite, si fort, qu'il lui donna l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper hors de sa poitrine. Et hélas pour lui, ça n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt… Gerard lui lâcha le menton et posa une main sur sa joue, la seconde sur sa hanche. Un autre gémissement sortit de la bouche de Frank et il s'agrippa timidement à la chemise ouverte du dessinateur en fermant les yeux. La langue de Gerard était chaude, douce et habile, à côté, le photographe avait l'air d'un mec coincé qui n'avait jamais embrassé de toute sa vie, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette langue lui faisait naître des sensations folles ! Mais après un moment, il ne sut si c'était bien ou mal, Gerard se sépara de lui et lui caressa la joue avec son pouce. Frank rougissait davantage et se mordit doucement la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Alors… C'était ça, son paiement pour avoir posé ?

« _Gerard…

_Je suis désolé si ça t'a choqué.

_O-oh non ! Pas du tout ! »

Frank souriait pour rassurer Gerard et lâcha enfin sa chemise, ce dernier hocha simplement la tête puis se baissa pour ramasser le sac et le lui tendit. Le jeune étudiant rougissait encore, et bien plus quand il croisa sans le vouloir son regard et reprit son sac pour ensuite aller jusqu'à la porte. Gerard le suivit, le raccompagnant, puis quand Frank posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il se mordit encore la lèvre puis se tourna et fut presque surpris de voir le dessinateur juste derrière lui.

« _E-euh… Enfin…

_Oui ?

_Laisse-moi te photographier, un jour !

_Pourquoi ?

_Bah… Dis-toi que c'est pour me payé pour avoir posé !

_Mais je t'ai payé avec un baiser…

_Oui mais… Non ! Disons que c'était une partie du paiement ! »

Gerard le regarda étonné puis esquissa un léger sourire et hocha la tête en réponse. Souriant, Frank lui embrassa la joue en lui murmurant un simple « merci » puis ouvrit la porte et sortit de l'appartement. Il alla immédiatement jusqu'aux escaliers et les descendit sans même se retourner. Une fois dehors, Frank s'arrêta et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ses joues légèrement rosies et un léger sourire niais collé sur son visage. Il ne savait pas mettre un mot sur ce qu'il éprouvait, mais une chose était sûre, il était heureux de pouvoir photographier Gerard comme il le voulait. Tout en étant sur son petit nuage, l'étudiant laissa échapper un petit rire puis partit du quartier en courant, impatient de pouvoir le revoir et de rembourser cette dette peut-être éternelle.


End file.
